


Valentine's Day secrets (Part 3)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [179]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Poor Sherlock, Secrets, unlucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Unhappy with how the 'milk' thing went, Sherlock is trying to find something else...





	Valentine's Day secrets (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was still disgruntled by the 'milkgate' and was lost in his thoughts when John places his hand around his waist for a goodbye kiss.

"Going to work, anything special today?"

"Bart's, probably, Molly texted me about a hand that..."

"Okay!" John laughs. "Don't want to know! Just don't put it right above Ms. Hudson’s casserole!" He kisses him again before dashing to work. 

Frowning, Sherlock thought about body parts and experiments in the fridge...  _Maybe I could do something about it? Labels? Heavy duty containers?_  He quickly realizes that the best solution was a second fridge…

Looking online, he finds the right size to contain everything without taking too much places. And they were able to deliver it right away.  _It's perfect!_

Getting over himself, he starts to clean the 'food fridge' thoroughly, putting his things into the small new one. 

After three hours of scrubbing, satisfied of all his hard work, he finally sits in his chair with a cup of tea.

 

Few hours later, John was looking at the new acquisitions with a big smile. “Wow! Great idea! To celebrate I will open a good bottle of cold… SHERLOCK!”

“What?”

“You left the fridge unplugged! Everything is warm and spoiled!” The doctor screams, trying to see what can be salvaged while dumping the tuna casserole into the bin…

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a 221b each day until V-Day with little things that Sherlock do to demonstrate his love to John :-)
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
